Albion, powiedziała
by Salut-chan
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Przez prawie tysiąc lat, Doktor podróżował przez czas i przestrzeń. Przez ten czas, wciąż powracał do jednego miejsca, jednego Kraju: Anglii.


**Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.  
Autor oryginału: Alistine  
Tytuł oryginału: Albion, She Said  
Link: W moim profilu  
Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest  
**

Albion, powiedziała

Kiedy chłopiec po raz pierwszy otworzył oczy, zobaczył budkę.

Nie wiedział skąd miał pojęcie o tym, że to budka. To słowo było w jego umyśle, cokolwiek by oznaczało, i to wystarczyło. To była niebieska budka, bardziej niebieska niż niebo – co za dziwne słowo – nad głową, bardziej niebieska niż _rozszalałystraszniepiękny_ ocean wiecznie rozciągający się u jego stóp. Kiedy powoli usiadł, a jego mięśnie bolały i poruszały się pod skórą w ich pierwszym ruchy, jakoś wiedział, że ocean będzie ważny. Tak jak i niebieska budka.

- Och! Cześć!

Głos – _skąd to wiem?_ - nadszedł zza niego, więc odwrócił głowę, rozkoszując się powietrzem przesuwającym koło jego uszu, wydającym się szeptać coś jak _albion albion_ co nie całkiem rozumiał. Świat się zmienił kiedy odwrócił się, jego wzrok przesunął się z szerokiego, niebieskiego morza na piękne białe klify, rozciągnięte nad nim, wyższe niż najwyższe drzewo – _ale co to drzewo? _Klify jednak nie mówiły, a przynajmniej nic zrozumiałego. _Albion, Albion._ Głośny głos, prawdziwy głos, pochodził od mężczyzny.

Mężczyzna był... dziwny. Wyglądał młodo, nie na więcej niż dwadzieścia pięć lat czy coś koło tego, jego ciemne włosy zaczesane były do tyłu jak pióropusz jastrzębia, jego twarz spiczasta i inteligentna jak u lisa, być może przystojna, ale oczy były stare, głęboki i mądre i starożytne, w taki sposób, że nowo obudzone dziecko może jedynie porównać z monotonnym i odległym strachem. Chłopiec nie wiedział dlaczego, ale coś głęboko w jego piersi wyszeptało _obcy_.

- To dziwne – powiedział mężczyzna, patrząc na chłopca z niejasną ciekawością. - Kiedy przybyłem plaża była pusta, nie było cię ty. _Wyspa_ była opustoszała, wiem, przeskanowałem ją zanim wylądowałem nie było tu żadnych ludzi. - Zeskoczył ze skały na której stał, zgrabnie lądując w płaskich czerwonych butach, długi płaszcz łopotał szaleńczo na wietrze. - Ale jesteś tutaj – Wyciągając dziwne czarne _coś_ z kieszeni i prześlizgując to przed jego oczami, mężczyzna przykucnął na piasku zaledwie stopę od chłopca, jego wzrok był badawczy i wyraźnie zaintrygowany. Pomimo jego dezorientacji – _powinienem być przestraszony?_ – chłopiec nie mógł się zdobyć na to by odwrócić wzrok.

- Nie może być... - Jego ton zmienił się. Jeśli wcześniej ten głos był podekscytowany i prawie dobitnie wesoły, teraz był miękki, przejęty. Pełen nadziei. - Zawsze zastanawiałem się jak się rodzicie, skoro nawet kilka waszych kobiet nie może mieć dzieci, ale... to jest ponad wszystko co kiedykolwiek sobie wyobraziłem. Spontaniczne narodzenie jako rezultat odczucia życia w waszych granicach. – Uśmiechnął się, a jego cała twarz się rozświetliła. - To genialne.

Następnie uśmiech zniknął w błysku bólu, wicie złota skręcały się z jego oczu by zniknąć w świetle wschodu słońca. Na jedną chwilę, maska młodzieńczej radości zniknęła i chłopiec mógł zobaczyć lata zebrane za tą twarzą, poczucie winy, żal i głęboki, niekończący się smutek, który dźwigał. A potem chwila zniknęła, maska wróciła na swoje miejsce, mężczyzna stanął na nogach, krocząc do niebieskiej budki zanim chłopiec mógł nawet pomyśleć o zareagowaniu.

Dopiero kiedy mężczyzna położył dłoń na drzwiach _– właściwie na co budce potrzebne są drzwi?_ - chłopiec ochłonął wystarczająco by wykrzyknąć:  
- Poczekaj!

Jego głos roztrzaskał się w porannym powietrzu, klify i ocean szeptały w zachwycie wokół niego, a mężczyzna zamarł, zerkając przez ramię z palcami wciąż gotowymi by otworzyć drzwi TARDIS. _Tak się to nazywa._

_- Kim jesteś?_

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, radość i rozpacz skręciły się pięknie w jedną nieokreśloną emocję.  
- Jestem Doktor, Albionie – i to imię brzęczało w jego uszach kiedy je usłyszał, ziemia wokół niego zabrzmiała z uznaniem, magia śpiewała w jego żyłach. Bez kolejnego słowa, Doktor wszedł do swojej TARDIS i zniknął.

***

Kiedy następnym razem Arthur Kirkland zobaczył Doktora, minęło tysiące lat od dnia jego narodzin na błyszczącej plaży w Dover. Był teraz Anglią, imię _Albion _zredukowało się do niejasnego pomruku w najgłębszych zakątkach jego duszy. Odczuwał on jego obecność od czasu do czasu, znacząc przybycie na jego ziemię tak jak to robił każdy obcy naród, ale tylko na przelotne chwile, godziny, dni. Doktor nigdy nie zostawał w (Albionie Loegrii) Anglii wystarczająco długo by Arthur znalazł go, porozmawiał z nim, zapytał. Och, tak wiele pytań, które mógłby zadać jeśli tylko złapał by tego mężczyznę.

Ostatnim miejscem, w którym oczekiwał go znaleźć była komnata jego królowej.

To było coś jak prywatny żart między nimi. Elżbieta I, nazywana czule przez jej lud Królową-Dziewicą, często mówiono, że nigdy nie wzięła męża ponieważ została poślubiona Anglii. Oczywiście, jedynie sama Bess, wiedziała jak dosłowne miało to znaczenie. Od chwili kiedy ją zobaczył, Arthur kochał ją całym sobą, a ona była bezsilna przeciwko urokowi jej nacji. Wkrótce dorosła by też go pokochać i w noc jej koronacji, w sekretnej ceremonii przeprowadzonej przez zakonnika z Nottingham, zostali poślubieni przed Bogiem. On przysiągł być jej wierny do końca jej życia, tak jak i ona jemu.

Kiedy po raz pierwszy wyczuł Doktora w pałacu, był w środku dyplomatycznego spotkania z Francją (przeklinał go na czym świat stoi_)__ i nie mógł wyrwać się, więc nie przyłożył do tego zbytniej uwagi, oczekując, że nie zostanie on długo. Ale kiedy w końcu udało mu się oderwać od Francisa, wciąż mógł do wyczuć w pobliżu. Podobnie jak pies idący za zapachem lisa, wyśledził go, ledwie rozpoznając swoje otoczenie kiedy biegał po schodach, przez wyszukane sale, pokój po pokoju, gwałtownie otwierając ostatnią parę ciężkich dębowych drzwi..._

I znalazł Doktora, półnagiego w łóżku z _jego_ Elżbietą.

Kiedy pierwszy szok opadł, a krzyczenie, śmiertelne groźby i furia ustąpiły ciekawości i rezygnacji – nie był naprawdę zaskoczony, w końcu, ona była tylko człowiekiem – Arthur zostawił ją by siedziała tu w swoim grzechu i zaciągnął Doktora do jego własnych komnat. Przez kilka minut, po prostu stali, błyszczący szmaragd, zderzający się z ciemną czekoladą, starożytny unieruchomiony ze starożytnym i z nagłym, okropnym uświadomieniem, najstarsze wspomnienie Arthura pojawiło się w jego głowie.

- Mój Boże... jesteś taki _młody_.

Doktor zamrugał, zaskoczony.  
- Młody? _Ja?_ Naprawdę nie jestem...

- Ale jesteś! - Twarzą błyszczącą czterema tysiącami lat nierozwiązanych kwestii, Arthur chwycił Doktora za brodę i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, które nawiedzały go w snach przez całe jego życie. - Ostatni raz kiedy cię widziałem, byłeś jednym ze starożytnych, ale teraz... - pokręcił głową, a popielate blond włosy śmignęły koło jego uszu. - cóż, wierzę, że jestem starszy niż ty, teraz.

Przez chwilę, wyglądało to tak, jakby Doktor miał zamiar roześmiać się, ale potem przyjrzał się bliżej, naprawdę spojrzał na niskiego mężczyznę, trzymającego go w stalowym uścisku, i po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu, poczuł się jak dziecko.  
- Kim jesteś?

A Anglia roześmiał się.

- Zamierzając użyć sztuki Wiliama by zgładzić ludzkość?

Doktor uśmiechnął się, ledwie widzialnie w ciemności pod sceną Globe Theater.  
- Wiem! Genialne, prawda? Nawet ja nie pomyślałbym o tym. Bardzo mądrze, nawet jeśli trochę staromodnie.

Arthur pokręcił głową, zielone oczy iskrzyły się.  
- Powinieneś pozwolić mi się tym zająć, Doktorze. Minęło zbyt dużo czasu, od kiedy mogłem użyć mojej magii. Ona praktycznie płonie we mnie po takim czasie bez uwolnienia.

- Ach, to nie działa w ten sposób, Arthur, wiesz to lepiej niż inni. Trzeba być źródłem zaklęcia by je złamać.

Szmaragdowe oczy zamknęły się ze zrezygnowanym westchnięciem.  
- Wiem. Nie musisz mi tego wyjaśniać. Magia jest moją siłą napędową tak jak twoją jest czas. - Anglia skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, patrząc na krokwie pod sceną i za nie, na chłodne lasy i dawno minione wieki. - Spróbuj chociaż to sobie wyobrazić, Doktorze. Wyobrazić przeżycie wieku bez twojej TARDIS, bez podróżowania jak to robisz.

- Myślę, że prawdopodobnie bym oszalał.

- Dokładnie – Arthur znowu westchnął, w jego głosie pojawiła się tęsknota. - Minęło prawie tak dużo czasu odkąd mogłem bezpiecznie wyszeptać, choćby najprostsze z zaklęć. W trakcie życia tu, na dworze, z kościołem anglikańskim – przerwał sobie kpiącym chichotem. - Uwierzysz, że mam teraz swój własny kościół? Popełniłem grzech.

Doktor skrzywił się.  
- Twoi władcy, Arthur. Nie ty.

- To to samo.

- Tak?

- Tak. To przekleństwo Nacji, Doktorze. - Anglia, odsunął włosy wpadające mu do oczu. Złoty kolczyk w jego uchu, zabłyszczał przy tym ruchu. - Wiesz, to właśnie my jesteśmy naszymi najgorszymi wrogami. Jesteśmy tak rozwinięci, że niszczymy sami siebie.

Śmiech.  
- Och, jeszcze niczego nie widziałeś. - Doktor odepchnął się od ściany, przemykając w cieniu, nasłuchując za Williamem i Marthą, Afrykańską dziewczyną, którą Arthur stanowczo _odmówił_ poznać, następnie skinął na niego by za nim poszedł, wyprowadzając go z Globe, przez ulice do jego niebieskiej budki.

Doktor uważnie obserwował jego twarz kiedy wszedł do środka i był raczej zaskoczony jak łatwo przyjął to Kraj.  
- Ty... nie masz zamiaru niczego powiedzieć.

- O czym? - Potworne brwi uniosły się. - O tym jak jest większa w środku, to jest to co spodziewałeś się, że powiem?

- Cóż... - Władca Czasu bezmyślnie bawił się kilkoma przyciskami, otwierając oddalone drzwi w niekończącym się labiryncie korytarzy w kadłubie TARDIS. - To jest co mówią ludzie, co najmniej.

Arthur roześmiał się i ruszył korytarzem, nie czekając na przewodnictwo Doktora, pozwalając magii przepływać przez jego umysł, rozprzestrzeniać się po raz pierwszy od _wieków_.  
- Nie jestem jak większość ludzi, Doktorze. - Jego oczy wędrowały po wnętrzu, kiedy odkrywał, kierując się do drzwi, o których _wiedział_, że właśnie się otworzyły. - Tu jest stara magia.

_Albion. Albion._

_- Magia? - Doktor pokręcił głową, podążając za nim. - Arthur to nie magia, to nauka. Mówiłem ci wcześniej-_

- Nie – Arthur przerwał mu, ze _spojrzeniem_, przykładając dłoń do ściany TARDIS. Błysk zielonych oczu, wyszeptana fraza i ściana zniknęła, otwierając się nowym korytarzem do czekających drzwi Doktora. - Ona jest piękna, Doktorze. Czy to wiesz czy nie, ona jest piękna.

Doktor nie mógł wymyślić odpowiedzi na to, więc zamiast tego zadał własne pytanie.  
- Co jeszcze możesz zrobić z tą twoją magią?

Arthur uśmiechnął się, przebiegłym uśmieszkiem, który przypomniał Doktorowi, że to był naprawdę, Anglia w 1599, plaga hiszpańskiej Armady i postrach Siedmiu Mórz.  
- Mogę zrobić z moją magią to wszystko co ty możesz ze swoją nauką, Doktorze. - Wszedł do otwartego pokoju, jego oczy błyszczały starożytną radością, na widok przed nim: ogromna szklarnia, rozciągająca się za horyzont i wypełniona roślinnością z tysiąca światów. Nie rozpoznawał żadnej z roślin wokół niego, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Był otoczony przez żywą, czystą, rosnącą _magię_ i prawie zanim zrozumiał co zrobił, bariery w jego umyśle opadły, aż jego całe ciało nuciło z energią zalegającą pod jego skórą. - Na przykład... - uniósł palec, a drzwi zamknął się, zamykając Doktora z nim w środku. - I... - Arthur wyciągnął rękę, a szmaragdowe światło z jego oczu wydawało się zjednoczyć na jego dłoni w płonące, wijące się, miniaturowe słońce.

- Widzisz, Doktorze – wyjaśnił Arthur, jego głos był cichy, ale podłożony czarem, więc sam dźwięk był prawie widoczny – moja magia nie jest tak różna od tej kosmicznych-wiedźm, William po prostu uwięził je w ich własnej kryształowej kuli. Jeśli miałbym wystarczająco energii i prawidłowe słowa – wyszeptał coś, pochylającego się i melodyjnego i tak starożytnego, że nawet TARDIS nie mogła tego przetłumaczyć. - Mogę tworzyć samo życie – ogień w jego dłoni rozbił się, wirując dziko w każdym kierunki, a następnie zgromadził się wokół Doktora stojącego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Nie możesz... - Doktor nie mógł zmusić się do dokończenia myśli, ale Arthur wiedział.

- Mogę. – Zielone płomienie tańczyły na skórze Doktora, lekkie jak piórko i niesamowicie piękne. - Jeśli poprosiłbyś mnie, Doktorze, mógłbym wskrzesić twój lud.

- Skąd... - Głęboki, niepokojący strach wyrył się w duszy Doktora. - Skąd w ogóle o tym wiesz?

Arthur uśmiechnął się, nie wymuszonym uśmiechem albo diabelskim uśmieszkiem, ale ponadczasowym wyrazem czułości i zrozumienia.  
- Twoje oczy.

Doktor po prostu pokręcił głową, a Anglia machnięciem dłoni odwołał magię śmigającą między nimi.  
- Nie mogę im pozwolić wrócić, Arthur. Wszechświat by nie przetrwał jeśli by wrócili.

Kiwnięcie, ciche zrozumienie. Arthur zrobiłby to samo.

Arthur został wyrwany z pięknego snu przez dość gwałtowne walenie w jego frontowe drzwi. Przez chwilę, po prostu leżał w łóżku, słuchając deszczu na górze i zastanawiając się kto _być może_ mógł potrzebować go w _środku nocy, _ale następnie obudził się wystarczająco by rozpoznać, znajomą, obcą obecność w jego umyśle i zmusił się do ruchu, narzekając na bezmyślnych podróżników w czasie, którzy późno w nocy nie dbają o normalnych ludzi, którzy muszą rano wstać o rozsą...

_Och, cholera jasna._

_Doktor stał na jego progu, przemoczony, zabłocony, brudny i całkowicie szalony.  
- Arthur, ona umiera!_

- Co? - Arthur automatycznie wciągnął Doktora do środka, zdejmując swoją własną koszulę nocną i owijając ją wokół zmarzniętego mężczyzny.  
- Kto umiera?

Zdesperowana dłoń ścisnęła jego ramię.  
- TARDIS!

_Albion, Albion, Albion._

_Nie mówiąc słowa, Anglia złapał swój płaszcz i wypchnął Doktora z powrotem na ulicę. Z____abierz mnie tam,__ wyszeptały szmaragdowe oczy._

Ze ściśniętymi między nimi dłońmi, biegli.

~:~

- Możesz ją uratować, Anglio?

Arthur spojrzał na niego, oczyma błyszczącymi na zielono i przepełnionymi złotym wirem czasu.  
- Ona jest stara, Doktorze – wyszeptał, głosem rozbrzmiewającym tysiącem tysiącleci mocy Brytanii. - Zawsze tak stara... Nie mogę tego pojąć.

Doctor po prostu pokiwał głową, znużony i przestraszony.  
- Ona była przestarzałym modelem nawet kiedy po raz pierwszy ją wziąłem... większość z jej technologi była już przestarzała. - Jego głos załamał się, coś czego Arthur nigdy nie słyszał. - Co jest z nią nie tak?

Dźwięczne westchnienie, zielone oczy znów się odwrócił by spojrzeć na głąb duszy TARDIS. Doktor prawie mógł zobaczyć, jak jego ciało wibruje od magii i czasu brzęczących w jego żyłach.  
- To po prostu to, Doktorze. Ona jest stara, dawno po jej oczekiwanym spoczynku. Mówi, że potrzebuje całkowitej recyrkulacji jej wiru, ale nawet nie wiem co to oznacza – Kolejne westchnięcie, tym razem ciężkie, ze smutkiem i żalem. - Nie wiem czemu przyszedłeś do mnie, Doktorze.

- Nie przyszedłem – Arthur gwałtownie uniósł głowę, zaskoczony. - Nie wiedziałem nawet, że coś jest nie tak, zanim nie wylądowaliśmy tutaj i wszystko się wyłączyło. _Ona_ przyszła do ciebie, Arthurze. Nie ja. - Desperacja zabarwiła jego głos. - Ona chce byś ją uratował.

- Ja nie... - A następnie sapną, cichnąc, kiedy TARDIS wślizgnęła się do jego umysłu, głosem który zawsze znał i zapomniał, szepczący do jego duszy Albion Albion Albion i wiedział co musi zostać zrobione. - Doktorze... jeśli zrobię to, nie będzie odwrotu.

Wymowna cisza, a następnie:  
- Co planujesz, Arthur?

Nie zdejmując oczu z Wiru Czasu wirującego przed nim, Anglia wyjaśnił.  
- TARDIS nie jest tylko nauką, Doktorze. Ona jest magią, starą magią. Tą samą magią, która być może stworzyła Nacje, więc mogę potraktować ją jak mógłbym inną Nację.

- Co to_ znaczy?_

- To oznacza, że mogę związać TARDIS z moją siłą życiową. Mogę sprawić, że stanie się częścią mojego kraju, nie legalnie, ale _dosłownie_, więc tak długo jak będę istnieć, ona będzie silna i młoda. Związana z moją wyspą i ze mną, ale przetrwa.

Doktor wciągnął powietrze, zbyt dobrze rozumiejąc co to sprawi.  
- To dlatego ona zawsze do ciebie mówi. Ponieważ ona _jest_ tobą. Albo – przerwał - będzie.

Kiwnięcie.  
- Jak włoscy bliźniacy – Z każdego poru jego ciała sączyło się złoto, kiedy stał szmaragdowe oczy świeciły jaśniej niż słońce. Zaczął już zaklęcie, które mogło połączyć ich na wieki. - Doktorze, to twoja ostatnia szansa by powiedzieć nie.

Cisza, ale pozwolenie zostało zrozumiane. _Komu innemu mógłbym z nią zaufać?_

_Arthur pozwolił magii, przejąć jego duszę._

- Angrio?

Arthur niechętnie otworzył oczy, nie zaskoczony widokiem malutkiej twarzy pochylającej się nad jego własną.  
- Angrio! Słyszałem coś!

Z jękiem, Arthur podniósł się by usiąść, opierając się o drzewo pod którym drzemali.  
- Słyszałeś coś? - zapytał, naprawdę nie zaniepokojony. - Co słyszałeś, Ameryko?

Chłopiec zmarszczył brwi, niepewny, dziwny wyraz na jego zwyczajnie radosnej twarzy.  
- To jest jak ty. Nie powinno tego tu być.

- Jak... - Przez chwilę, nie rozumiał, a następnie coś w tyle jego umysłu wyszeptało _Albion_, i uśmiechnął się. - Alfred, wierzę, że będziemy mieli gościa.

- Będziemy mieli? Ale ja już tu jestem!

Alfred sapnął, zerwał się na nogi, gapiąc na zapuszczonego człowieka, który wydawał się pojawić znikąd, ale Arthur po prostu uśmiechnął się, nie kłopocząc ze wstaniem.  
- Cóż, to jest nowa twarz. Wciąż nie rudy?

Doktor uśmiechnął się i zsunął na ziemię obok nacji, najwyraźniej ciesząc się z tego jak Ameryka gapił się.  
- Nie, wciąż nie rudy, ale przynajmniej mam zielone oczy! To jest pierwszy raz kiedy widzisz tą twarz? Mam ją już przez chwilę... - wzruszył ramionami. - To TARDIS, ona zawsze mi to robi.

- Ona? - Arthur uniósł brew. - A więc, w końcu sam z nią rozmawiałeś?

- Tak – ta nowa twarz, uśmiechnęła się do niego, przebiegle, jakby dzielił się głęboką tajemnicą – i pokochałbyś ją, Arthur.

- Ja ju-

- Angrio! - Alfred pociągnął go za rękaw, przerywając mu. - Angrio, on jest _dziwny_!

Nie mogli się powstrzymać. Oboje wybuchnęli śmiechem.

~:~

- Więc – powiedział Doktor, kiedy Arthur w końcu zamknął drzwi sypialni Alfreda. - To Ameryka.

Arthur spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem, zielone oczy przysłonięte nieokreśloną obawą.  
- Tak – przerwał, dłoń zamarła na klamce. - Powiedziałeś to tak, jakbyś go nie lubił.

- Cóż, nigdy wcześniej go nie spotkałem.

- Nigdy nie spotkałeś... - _mojego brata? Mojego syna? Mojego całego życia?_

_- Och... - Doktor zagryzł wargę, ____to nowy nawyk__. - dobrze... to jedna z tych rzeczy, których nie powinienem powiedzieć._

Cisza rozciągnęła się między nimi, zanim stała się na tyle głęboka by zatonąć. W końcu, Arthur zdjął dłoń z drzwi i odwrócił się.  
- Jak on umiera, Doktorze?

Mógł _poczuć_ zaskoczenie mężczyzny.  
- Umiera? - krok bliżej, głos tak cichy by nie przeszkadzać śpiącemu dziecku. - Nigdy nie powiedziałem nic o umieraniu, nie?

Arthur nie mógł na niego spojrzeć.  
- Znam cię, Doktorze. Mogę nie znać tej nowej twarzy, ale znam _ciebie_. - Łzy zagroziły wypłynięciem, ale zielone oczy, zamknęły się odmawiając. - Mogę zobaczyć twój wiek w twoich oczach, wiesz, i jesteś teraz starszy niż kiedykolwiek kiedy cię widziałem. - _Więc czemu nie znasz mojego Ameryki? Co się z nim stanie?_

_- Arthur..._

- Nie – Kraj wziął, drżący oddech, zmuszać się by pozostać spokojnym. - Nie, Doktorze. Nie... nie mówi niczego. Wiem, że nie powinienem pytać. - W końcu odwrócił się, twarz schowana za maską wymuszonej radości. - Nie mogę przekroczyć linii mojego czasu. Pierwsza zasada podróży w czasie.

Doktor pokręcił głową ze smutnym wzruszeniem ramion i nie powiedział słowa.

Żaden z nich nie był zaskoczony, kiedy godzinę później Anglia pijacko wepchnął Doktora do swojego łóżka.

~:~

Doktor znalazł go w starym pokoju Ameryki, ściskającego ulubionego pluszowego królika w jednej ręce, a w drugiej do połowy pustą butelkę rumu. Zmięte kawałki pergaminu zostały niedbale rozrzucone na łóżku, boleśnie znajome, wstrząsające gwiazdami słowa wypisane na górze. Nie wydał dźwięku, po prostu stojąc stopę od łóżka, czekając. Arthur rozpozna go kiedy będzie gotów.

W końcu, Anglia odezwał się, głosem załamanym i ochrypłym od płaczu.  
- Wiedziałeś, że to się stanie.

Nie było sensu tego zaprzeczać.  
- Wiedziałem.

Drżące sapnięcie.  
- Ale i tak pozwoliłeś mi go kochać.

- Musiałem. - Cicho, Doktor poruszył się by usiąść obok niego na materacu. - Istnieją rzeczy, które nie mogą się zmienić, Arthur. Ameryka musiał się wydarzyć.

-_ Czemu?_

- Och, wiesz, że nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć. - Władca Czasu, błysnął smutnym uśmiechem. - Wystarczająco łamię zasady, po prostu będąc tu teraz.

Przez chwilę, Arthur nie odzywał się, z twarzą przyciśniętą do zabawki, którą trzymał.  
- Dlaczego tu jesteś, Doktorze?

Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu, cztery tysiące lat bólu zawiązane w słowa.

_Czemu do mnie przybyłeś?_

_- Nie wiesz? - Pytanie było ciche, zwykła maska radosnych sekretów, mocno na swoim miejscu. - Nie możesz przeczytać mojej historii z mojego umysłu?_

- Mogę – pokiwał głową Arthur, nieobecnie głaszcząc głowę pluszowego królika. Musiał jeszcze spojrzeć na wszystko. - Ale nie zrobię tego. Nie chcę zobaczyć mojej własnej przyszłości w twoich oczach.

- Wiesz co zrobiłem.

- Znam twoje imię.

Zamarł, oczy rozszerzone przez szok, ale Arthur ciągnął jakby nie zauważył.  
- Ostatni raz kiedy tu byłeś... pierwszy raz kiedy kochaliśmy się – i nie zachowuj się, też jakby to była jednorazowa rzecz, rozpoznaję znajomość kiedy ją czuję, a ty byłeś dobrze wyćwiczony z moim ciałem – twój umysł był dla mnie otwarty. Nie musiałem nawet próbować. - Po raz pierwszy, Anglia spojrzał na Doktora, a wilgotny szmaragd topniał w zieleni lasu. - Chociaż powinienem wiedzieć to od początku, prawda? Jesteśmy połączeni, Doktorze. To twoje kroki w Dover były tym co powołało mnie do życia, a moja magia utrzymuje TARDIS młodą. Jesteśmy połączeni na bardziej intymnym poziomie niż jakiekolwiek małżeństwo, albo partnerstwo powinno być, ale _nie wiem dlaczego._

Doktor obserwował go, czytając z jego twarzy jak z ilustracji, widząc desperację, zmieszanie i smutek i strach błyszczące za tymi oczami.  
- Nie jesteś na mnie zły. - _Po prostu musisz płakać_.

Więc Pan Czasu owinął swoje ramiona wokół Nacji i przyciągnął go do piersi.  
- Wiem, Arthur, wiem – wyszeptał, wplątując palce w popielate włosy z szeroko otwartymi oczami by powstrzymać własne łzy od upadku. - Ich strata boli, wiem.

- Ty... - Anglia zadławił się na własnych myślach, łkając w marynarkę Doktora. _Ty też miałeś rodzinę._

_- Doktor John McCrimmon?_

- Och, aye* - Doktor uśmiechnął się, wsadzając swoją parapsychiczną wizytówkę z powrotem do kieszeni. - Mój przyjaciel, dawno temu. Nie mogę po prostu powiedzieć królowej Anglii by mówiła do mnie Doktor, prawda?

Arthur rzucił mu spojrzenie czystej frustracji, nie kłopocząc się z ukrywaniem jak bardzo ten udawany szkocki akcent działa mu na nerwy.  
- Wydaje się działać wystarczająco dobrze dla _mnie_.

- Ummm... - blondynka zagryzła wargę, ciągnąc rękaw Doktora. - Ktoś tu jest niedoinformowany.

- Hmm? Och! Racja! - z szerokim ukłonem _(jak mu się to udaje podczas chodzenia, nigdy się nie dowiem)_ Doktor machnął ręką ogólnie w jej kierunku. - Arthur, ten bojaźliwy stwór to Rose Tyler, moja dobra przyjaciółka. Ona podróżuje ze mną od...och, teraz będzie coś koło roku, jak przypuszczam.

Arthur zmrużył oczy, jego potworne brwi wraz z płonącą zielenią sprawiły, że był to całkowicie przerażający wyraz.  
- Jak bardzo dziwnie...

Jej twarz skręciła się w zdziwieniu.  
- Co jest?

Mrugnięcie.  
- Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem człowieka z mojej przyszłości.

Rose Tyler sapnęła, a jej oczy otworzyły się wystarczająco szeroko by wypaść jej z twarzy, ale Doktor tylko się roześmiał.  
- Teraz, Rose, wiem jaka jesteś podekscytowana spotkaniem z królową Wiktorią - wskazał na powóz za którym podążali. - Ale to jest ktoś, dla kogo powinnaś zemdleć. Pozwól mi przedstawić, znamienitego i niesławnego, nieśmiertelnego Arthura Kirklanda, znanego również jako Zjednoczone Królestwo Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii Północnej.

Jej szczęka opadła.

- Irlandii _Północnej_? - Arthur nie mógł ukryć uśmieszku. - Wierzę, że nie miałeś tego mówić.

Doktor wsunął ręce do kieszeni i zaczął gwizdać „God Save the Queen".

- _Posłuchaj_ mnie, Winston, choć raz w życiu! Te rzeczy są niebezpieczne. Nie obchodzi mnie co ci powiedział Bracewell. Nie ma mowy by one były po naszej stronie! Nie ufam im! I jeśli teraz nie podniesiesz tej _cholernej_ słuchawki i natychmiast do niego nie zadzwonisz, ja to zrobię, a tego _nie_ chcesz.

Churchill westchnął, pocierając oczy. Wiedział, że kłócenie się z Arthurem kiedy stał się taki, było bezcelowe.  
- W porządku, Anglio, w porządku. Zadzwonię do niego. Jeśli_ tylko _to udowodni ci, że nie ma o co się martwić.

Zielone oczy Arthur zwęziły się, ale niczego nie powiedział, woląc położyć nacisk przez sztyletowanie wzrokiem dziwnego niebieskiego telefonu na biurku Churchilla. Więc, nie chcąc bardziej narażać się na gniew swojego kraju, Winston zaczął wybierać numer ze zrezygnowanym zaciągnięciem się jego zawsze obecnym cygarem.

Nie mógł się powstrzymać od patrzenia. TARDIS,_ moja droga dziewczynka_, właśnie pojawiła się za nim na moście Sycorax, całkowicie cicha i zupełnie, kompletnie martwa, _och, Doktorze, dlaczego ona do mnie nie mówi?_ Blondynka – Rose – którą spotkał raz, podczas tego bałaganu z Wiktorią i wilkołakiem, wyłoniła się z niebieskiej budki, ale nie było Doktora u jej boku. Sama, powiedziała. _Nie możemy być sami..._

_Wiedział, że to było ważne. Zbyt ważne, ____istotne__, przetrwanie ludzkiej rasy zależało od tego co uda się wynegocjować tej ekspedientce z południowego Londynu i Harriet Jones, ale nie mógł się skupić. Jego niebieska budka, jego TARDIS, ____mój Doktor__, byli cicho. Martwi. Odeszli. ____Naprawdę jestem..._

_Albion._

_Nadzieja wkradła się z powrotem do jego serca._

~:~

- Musisz używać tego skandalicznego akcentu, prawda?

Doktor sapnął, urażony.  
- Co? Mówisz to tak jakbyś nie _lubił_ Ameryki.

Zielone oczy zagotowały się.  
- Nie mam nic przeciwko Ameryce. Ale jego masakrowanie mojego języka jest obrazą dla mojej egzystencji.

- Ale musiałem powiedzieć coś_ zabawnego! _- wyszczerzył się, poruszając jego nowo, uformowanymi palcami. - A to _jest_ walcząca ręka, więc tak.

Anglia naprawdę nie mógł się kłócić. W końcu, były Święta.

I jego Doktor był żywy.

Kręcił się po niekończącym labiryncie korytarzy, prawie oszalały z gniewu i strachu. Gdzie to było? Komputer był wstanie dać mu jedynie niejasne instrukcje, prowadzące go do części statku o którym nie było żadnej dokumentacji, ale za to było tutaj sto różnych pokoi, a on mógł być w każdym z nich! Nie miał czasu by przeszukiwać je wszystkie... ale nie było innego wyboru. Warcząc z frustracją, otworzył najbliższe drzwi.

Nic.

Więc otworzył następne. I następne, i następne i do _diabła_ z konsekwencjami, wysłał ładunek dźwiękowy, który otworzył każde drzwi na dziesięciu piętrach. Jednak wciąż nie było żadnego dźwięku, ani wołania o pomoc, ani alarmu. Nic. _Jeśli tu nawet nie ma alarmu..._

_A potem, kiedy biegł przez kolejny ciemny pokój, coś w tyle jego umysłu wyszeptało jego imię. Zatrzymał się, zajrzał w ciemność, mrok tak gęsty, że nie mógł nawet zobaczyć ściany. Ale kiedy stał tam, na progu, pełen nadziei i strachu, cienie wydawały się zlewać, narastając gęściej w jednym miejscu, wijącym się i żywym. Sięgnął do przełącznika na ścianie – naprawdę, starożytna technologia, pokazująca jak dawno został wybudowany ten pokój – i nie mógł powstrzymać sapnięcia, kiedy światła się włączyły._

_Arthur._

_Anglia był tutaj, wiotki i brudny, praktycznie same kości, uwięziony w rogu i pozostawiony by gnił z nadgarstkami przyczepionymi po obu jego stronach do ściany. Doktor niemal przeleciał przez pokój, śrubokręt dźwiękowy szumiał by otworzyć łańcuchy, i udało mu się złapać jego przyjaciela, ściskając go mocno, kiedy poleciał do przodu.  
- Arthur... Arthur, odezwij się do mnie. -____ Proszę._

Zielone oczy otworzyły się zmrużone, tak powoli jakby nawet taki mały ruch był wyzwaniem.  
- Doktor... - bolesny chichot, suchy i świszczący, Doktor chciał płakać. - Spóźniłeś się.

Doktor tylko pokiwał głową, łzy szczypały go w oczy, kiedy trzymał kraj ciasno przy swojej piersi.  
- Wiem... wiem, tak bardzo, bardzo przepraszam... j... jeśli bym wiedział byłbym tutaj...

Anglia tylko uśmiechnął się, słaby i nikły wyraz, na jego niczym trupiej twarzy, ale bogowie, on był taki piękny, nawet dosłownie na krawędzi śmierci – i Doktor nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym jak wiele razy Arthur tu umierał – jego oczy wciąż błyszczały tak jak zawsze.

~:~

Godzinę później, czysty i nakarmiony Arthur, był owinięty w koce i zasypiał w łóżku Liz 10. Królowa była bardziej niż chętna by oddać swoje kwatery, aż jej nacja odzyska swoje siły. Doktor leżał obok niego, na przykryciach. Arthur nie mógł pozwolić mu odejść.

- Wiesz, że nie mogę zostać na zawsze, Anglio – napomniał cicho, bez jadu w jego słowach. Arthur pokiwał głową, wykończony, ale zacisnął swoją dłoń mocniej.

- Mów do mnie, Doktorze – wyszeptał Kraj. Błagał. _Byłem sam tak długo._

Doktor uśmiechnął się, ale jego oczy były smutne, wina gęstniała w jego słowach.  
- Czemu to ty nie będziesz mówił do mnie, co? Powiedz mi dlaczego twój rząd cię zamknął. - _Dlaczego mnie nie wezwałeś? Pojawiłbym się tu natychmiast._

_Kpiący śmiech, zagłuszony przez poduszkę.  
- Zaprotestowałem._

- Masz na myśli głosowanie?

Arthur pokiwał głową, zbyt słaby by gniew przedostał się do jego głosu, ale odbijał się on w jego oczach.  
- Powiedziałem im by uwolnili gwiezdnego wieloryba... mówiłem od początku, że nie musimy go ujarzmiać. Ale oni mi nie wierzyli, a Liz była zbyt młoda by zrozumieć. - Drżący oddech, zabarwiony frustracją i obrzydzeniem. - Ludzie. Ledwie ułamek mojego wieku, ale myślą że wiedzą lepiej. - Następnie westchnął, pozwalając opaść czystym emocją. - Więc, by powstrzymać mnie od zrobienia czegoś _pochopnego_, zakuli mnie w tym pokoju i wyrzucili klucz.

Szept.  
- Na jak długo?

Szmaragd spotkał leśną zieleń.  
- Jak długo gwiezdny wieloryb był niewolnikiem?

_Pozostałeś w tym pokoju wciąż i wciąż umierając z głodu... _  
- Prawie pięćset lat – Zdumienie i smutek zmieszał się w jego oczach.

Arthur ziewnął, wyczerpanie chwyciło go, pozwolił więc jego oczom zacząć się zamykać.  
- Jestem Brytyjczykiem, Doktorze. KBO.

- Tak... - Daleko pod nimi, gwiezdny wieloryb leciał, niosąc ludzi Wielkiej Brytanii przez ciemność kosmosu, podczas gdy Kraj Anglia, odpływał w dawno zasłużony sen. Ale tuż przed tym jak odpłynął, Doktor schylił się i przycisnął delikatny pocałunek do czoła Arthura.  
- KBO... Albion.

**Uwagi:**

**Historyczne odniesienia (w kolejności pojawiania się)**

**Albion – oryginalna nazwa dla kraju, który stał się Anglią. Pisma wczesne, z 6 w. p.n.e. odnoszą się do Wysp Brytyjskich pod tą nazwą, pojawia się ona w listach od Greckich i Rzymskich uczonych (wliczając w to Pliniusza Starszego i Ptolemeusza) oraz w mitach, zarówno w rzymskiej jak i brytyjskiej historii. W ostatnich czasach nazwa jest często używana jako poetycka nazwa Wielkiej Brytanii.**

**Dover – Białe Klify Dover są ikoną Anglii, rozpoznawaną na całym świecie. Według mitu, Klify były pierwszym kawałkiem Wysp dostrzeganych przez każdego z kontynentu europejskiego, niektórzy uważają, że nazwa ****_Albion _****pochodzi od słów oznaczających „biały" i „wzgórze", w języku praindoeuropejskim.**

**Loegria – nazwa królestwa Króla Arthura, zwykle używana by opisać terytorium Brytyjczyków przed podbojami Anglosasów. Jak ****_Albion,_**** jest ona używana jako poetycka nazwa Anglii, chociaż nie jest aż tak dobrze znana.**

******- boleśnie znajome, wstrząsające gwiazdami słowa - to jest prawdopodobnie oczywiste, ale by upewnić się, że nikt nie jest zdezorientowany, tak, to jest nawiązanie do Deklaracji Niepodległości i rewolucji amerykańskiej.**

**Zjednoczone Królestwo Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii – Część Irlandia ****_Północna_**** nie wchodziła w grę aż do 1921, kiedy ********Irlandzka wojna o niepodległość**** zakończyła się Traktatem angielsko-irlandzkim.**

**KBO - „Keep Buggering On"( „Nie poddawać się", „Wciąż walczyć", „Przeć do przodu") Winston Churchill często mówił to podczas nalotów na Londyn w czasie II wojny światowej, i od tego czasu zaczęło być seryjnie cytowane i zamieniane na memy (jak to całe „Carry on"). Skoro Churchill był dobrym przyjacielem zarówno Anglii jak i Doktora, wydawało się to odpowiednie do sytuacji. **

**Odniesienia do Doktora Who**

**Doktor, którego tu widzicie przeskakuje między David'em Tennant'em (10 Doktor) i obecnym Matt'em Smith'em (11 Doktor). Oto lista odcinków, których użyłam w kolejności wykorzystania, wraz ze stosownymi notkami.**

**„********Do końca wszechświata**** „ - ostatni, dwu częściowy odcinek z Davidem Tennant'em, zakończony jego regeneracją w Matta Smitha. Na końcu drugiego odcinka, 10 Doktor podróżuje przez czas i przestrzeń, żegnając się z ludźmi, którzy byli dla niego ważni. Kawałek o spontanicznych narodzinach Arthura, jest moim czystym headcannon'em, tak jak i Arthur mogący wyczuwać Doktora jako „obcego".**

**„********Kod Szekspira****" - 10 Doktor zabiera Marthę Jones do Globe Theater w Londynie w 1599. Mieszam tutaj trochę scenariusz: w oryginalnym odcinku, Doktor był z Williamem i Marthą, po pokonaniu Carrionitów. W mojej wersji, Doktor był pod sceną z Arthurem. Również, podstawy do sceny z Elżbietą I powstały z tego odcinka: na końcu ostatniej sceny, Królowa pojawia się w Globe i natychmiast rozpoznaje Doktora jako jej „śmiertelnego wroga" ale nie ma na to żadnego wyjaśnienia. Więc stworzyłam jedno.**

**„********Ząb i pazur****" - Dziesiąty Doktor i Rose, przypadkowo skończyli w Szkocji w 1879 w sam raz by spotkać Królową Wiktorię w drodze do majątku Torchwood. Doktor udaje szkocki akcent i używa swojej parapsychicznej wizytówki by przekonać królową, że jest wyznaczonym jej obrońcą dr. Johnem McCrimmon'e (jest to ukłon do klasycznych serii, gdzie John Crimmon jest jednym z wcześniejszych kompanów Doctora, tym który dał mu jego najczęstszy pseudonim – John Smith) On i Rose podążyli za jej powozem do majątku i to właśnie w tym momencie odbywa się scena. Wyobrażam sobie, że Anglia mógłby podróżować ze swoją królową i wykorzystał ten czas by odrobić zaległości ze swoim starym przyjacielem.**

**„********Zwycięstwo Daleków" - Winston Churchill zadzwonił do Doktora w TARDIS by przyleciał sprawdzić jego nową sekretną broń. Doktor pokazuje się miesiąc spóźniony, jednakże, do tego czasu jego podejrzenia zniknęły. Niefortunnie, skoro „bronią" jest w rzeczywistości szwadron nie najnowszych Daleków, zdesperowanych by odbudować ich rasę. Wyobrażam sobie, że Arthur mógłby być co najmniej częściowo świadomy, historii między Doktorem i Dalekami, więc jego pierwszą myślą po zobaczeniu ich mogłaby być chęć poinformowania przyjaciela o tym, że jego wrogowie, w rzeczywistości, nie są martwi. Myślę o rozszerzenie tej historii w jeden cały fic, jest tu wiele rzeczy, z którymi można igrać.**

**„********Świąteczna inwazja****" - czas inwazji Sycorax pasuje idealnie (specjalnie, bądź nie) zarówno do świąt jak i regeneracji Doktora z 9 do 10. Doktor spędza większość odcinka, jest prawie w stanie śpiączki zanim zapach klasycznej angielskiej herbaty ocuca go na czas by zatrzymać inwazję i pokonać przywódcę Sycoraxów, pomimo odcięcia ręki w pojedynku na śmierć i życie (ona odrasta, ponieważ dzieje się to w ciągu 15 godzin od jego transformacji). Harriet Jones jest premierem, który rozkazuje Torchwood, zniszczyć statek Sycorax, który oddalał się z ziemskiej atmosfery, wskrzeszając tym gniew Doktora (który bierze odwet szepcząc do jej doradcy sześć słów „Nie sądzisz, że wygląda na zmęczoną?" - i w ciągu tygodnia została ona odwołana przez głosowanie powstałe w wyniku plotek o jej słabym stanie zdrowia i niestabilności psychicznej). Wesołych Świąt, Anglio.**

**„********Bestia na dole****" - To był jedyny odcinek w przyszłości, który bezpośrednio angażował Anglię (a przynajmniej ja znalazłam tylko go). W 29 wieku, Ziemia została opuszczona przez ludzką rasę, z powodu rozbłysków słonecznych, które sprawiły, że planeta stała się całkowicie nieprzyjazna. Każdy kraj zbudował ogromne statki kosmiczne, które mogły nieść ich ludzi na orbicie wokół planety, ale Anglia czekał z rozpoczęciem zbyt długo (w tyle mojej głowy, myślę, że Arthur nie chciał poprosić Alfreda o pomoc) i ich technologia zawiodła. W ostatniej chwili, pojawił się gwiezdny wieloryb, więc rząd pojmał go i zbudował wokół niego krążownik, oraz strzelał laserami prosto w jego ośrodek bólu w mózgu by dla nich leciał. Każdy mieszkaniec głosował za tym, wiedząc że to ich jedyny sposób na przetrwanie, ale potem ich wspomnienia zostawały usunięte by nie musieli żyć z poczuciem winy, Doktor z Amy Pond nie pokazał się na statku aż do roku 3295, prawie 500 lat później. Co się tyczy „wciąż i wciąż umierania z głodu" to jest mój osobisty headcanon. Uważam, że Nacje mogą być zabite tak jak ludzie (chociaż ich siła fizyczna sprawia, że jest to trudniejsze), ale spontanicznie powracają oni do życia tak długo, jak długo istnieje ich kraj. Przede wszystkim. Och i to jest kolejny odcinek, który rozważam w zamienienie w oddzielny fic.**

**Nie kolejny odcinek, ale ważna uwaga. Prawdziwe imię Doctora jest, jak wspomniano w kilku odcinkach, czymś co jedynie jego rodzice ( zresztą wygnani ze wszechświata Władców Czasu, jeśli w ogóle jeszcze żyją) i River Song (jego żona, dla wszystkich zamiarów i celów) wiedząc. To czy ukrywa je ze wstydu, tradycji czy dlatego, że wiedza o nim może zniszczyć wszechświat to się jeszcze okaże.**

**Przepraszam, za długą autorską notkę, ale czułam, że każde słowo jest ważne. Jeśli coś było niejasne, albo masz jakieś pytania, nie krępuj się pisać do mnie w komentarzu albo na PM, a ja postaram się to wyjaśnić. Dziękuję za przeczytanie. **

*** aye – tak (używane głównie w Szkocji) (przyp. tłumacz)  
**


End file.
